canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Schafer
Dawn Read Schafer is a main character in The Baby-Sitters Club books by Ann M. Martin. Dawn made her first appearance in Book #4, Mary Anne Saves The Day. About her Dawn has long and pale white-blonde hair that reaches past her waist and faint blue eyes, has two piercings in each ear, and dresses in a very casual manner of her own unique style which the club nicknames "California Casual" because of the California-style clothing she wears. She passionate and outgoing, and embraces individuality and doesn't care too much about what other people think. She is a health food nut, which contributes to her slender build, mostly a pescatarian, although she eats non-red meat on rare occasions. Dawn ate a hot dog because it was the only food available when she was on an overnight trip at Camp Mohawk. She rarely takes the candy Claudia offers, because she doesn't like the taste of sugar. She is the former alternate officer in and an honorary member of The Baby-Sitters Club. This means if someone couldn't make it to a meeting, she took over their duties for them. For example, if Stacey couldn't make it to a meeting, Dawn was the treasurer and collected the dues and counted the money. She was born on February 5th, and was originally due on January 28th. Her mother finally took a long walk on the beach, thinking it would help her delivery along, and sure enough, it worked. Her first four words when learning to speak were Wa-Wa (water), Ma-Ma, Da-Da, and Be-ee (beach), and Dawn also took her first steps at the beach after she pulled herself upright using a cooler and then toddling towards the ocean waves. Dawn also loved playing with Play-Doh as a child and sometimes would stick lumps of it in her mother's cooking or in her ears as earrings. Dawn lived in the Anaheim area until she was six and then moved to Palo City, where attended Vista School in Palo City from first grade through eighth grade. She also has a younger brother named Jeff, and when she was thirteen years old, Dawn's parents, Jack and Sharon, divorced. Dawn moved with her mother and brother to Stoneybrook, Connecticut where Sharon was born and raised. Dawn came to Stoneybrook Middle School in the middle of the seventh grade when the BSC members were having a fight in January, and she met Mary Anne in the cafeteria on her second day of school, and they instantly bonded. Kristy, as Mary Anne's best friend, is initially jealous but gets over it and invites Dawn to become the fifth member of the club once the fight between the club members has ended. Dawn's mother was Mary Anne's father's girlfriend in high school, they later married and lived in a farmhouse on Burnt Hill Road. She enjoyed living in Stoneybrook but really missed California, and eventually moved back there for six months to spend time with her dad, and came back to Stoneybrook again for a while but then moved back to California permanently. Jack gave Dawn the nickname "Sunshine" because of her personality and the fact that she loved the beach and California living. Prior to moving to Stoneybrook, Dawn attended summer camp for three summers. The gallery of pictures Dawn Schafer (movie version).png Dawn Schafer (TV version).png Category:Baby Sitters Club Category:Characters with clothes